Arrête de m'embrasser
by Lisen-chan
Summary: makaXsoul alors qu'ils sortent ensemble, il lui dit soudainement "arrête de m'embrasser, Maka" avant de se lever et de partir. est-ce le début de la fin pour eux? TRADUCTION! LEMON!


_**DISCLAMER : aucuns personnages de cette histoire m'appartiens ! (dommage pour eux, d'ailleurs) en faite même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Ceci est une traduction, tout le mérite en reviens donc à son auteure originale : little falcon. Si le courage vous en prends aller donc la lire en VO elle est publiée sous le titre de « stop kissing me »**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Arrête de m'Embrasser**

Ses yeux cramoisis ont regardés la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Comme toujours ils sont rentrés à la maison harassés de fatigue après une autre mission difficile. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, Maka avait décidé de se détendre sur le sofa en attendant que le ragoût qu'elle avait cuisiné finisse de cuire. Finalement, la fatigue a été la plus forte et elle fût impuissante à lutter contre le sommeil qui la gagnait peu à peu.

En sortant de sa chambre, Soul arriva juste avant que le ragoût ne soit complètement carbonisé. Il était sur le point d'engeuler son maitre, qui était aussi sa petite amie, pour avoir presque fichu en l'air leur dîner mais quand il l'a vit endormie, sa colère s'envola.

Inconsciemment, son regard rouge profond a effleuré ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cela faisait combien de temps depuis leur premier baiser passionné au début de leur « relation »? Il a perdu le compte des jours mais il trouvait ses lèvres aussi attirantes que la première fois qu'il les a goûtés.

En mordant sa lèvre inférieure, l'Arme silencieuse a lutté contre le désir de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle était toujours endormie. Au lieu de cela ses yeux se sont promenés sur elle, son corps bien développé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa poitrine plate grandirait à ce point. Bien qu'il lui est toujours dit que seul comptait l'âme, il était bien content de ses formes arrondies. Son ventre plat et musclé était le résultat de leur de formation et des missions qu'ils enchainaient.

Son maitre remua. Elle tourna un de ses genoux lui laissant ainsi une vue dégagée sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ces longues jambes, parfaites, crémeuses. Avec difficulté, Soul avala sa salive tandis que ses yeux sont lentement remontés de ses genoux aux tentantes ténèbres de sa jupe … de la sueur a perlé sur son front.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'ébroua comme après s'être aspergés d'eau froide, sortant du fantasme dans lequel il s'était plongé. C'est seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte du désir grandissant dans son pantalon. _A quoi je pense ?! _En reprenant son sang froid, il s'avança vers sa petite amie et tenta de la réveiller.

« Oy, Maka. Le dîner est prêt. » Soul avait préféré n'avoir aucun contact physique avec la jeune femme. En lui même, il savait que cela briserait complètement son sang froid. Ses yeux cramoisis se sont concentrés sur son visage tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à coté du canapé.

Ses yeux verts vert olive s'ouvrirent lentement. "Soul…" l'a t'elle appelé d'une une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucun contact physique. Juste elle, murmurant son nom et il fut défait. Dans un même mouvement, il s'appuya sur le bord du canapé et se pencha en avant, permettant ainsi à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer.

Maka fut surprise au début. Mais être réveillée par votre beau petit ami vous embrassant était des plus agréables. Elle senti contre ses lèvres la langue de son compagnon quémandant l'entrée et elle les entrouvrit, l'invitant ainsi à entrer. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche comme fou. Il avait les sens en feu.

Son odeur remplissait ses poumons, son goût à envahi sa bouche, ses gémissements ont résonnés dans ses oreilles et son contact a ressemblé à du feu sauvage sur sa peau. Soul caressa sa nuque d'une main pendant qu'elle tentait faiblement de saisir une poignée de ses cheveux. Surement pour lui signifier qu'elle appréciait elle aussi ce moment.

Alors, ses mains sont descendues lentement vers sa poitrine pour caresser ses seins, obtenant ainsi un autre gémissement de son maitre. Tandis que la chaleur les envahissait progressivement, il s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

Maka senti qu'il s'était arrêté, mais elle cru qu'il lui donnait sa chance de prendre l'initiative donc elle commença à devenir agressive dans son baiser. Son esprit se figeât tandis qu'il dénouait ses bras de son cou. « Arrête de m'embrasser, Maka, » dit-il tout bas tandis qu'il se levait et sortait de la pièce, laissant son maitre très troublée sur le canapé.

Sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre, Soul changeât d'avis et alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche froide sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! _La rougeur de son visage ne s'est pas éloignée en dépit de l'eau froide. Ses mains se souvenaient encore de la texture de sa peau douce et immédiatement il se senti devenir dur de nouveau. Avec un gémissement, il planta ses paumes contre le mur, permettant à de l'eau « de le calmer ».

Soul se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'être en enfer. Comme il était sur le point d'ouvrir sa porte, il répéta les mots qu'il voulait dire à Maka. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier …c'est juste que… » Le sang lui monta au visage comme il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis ce moment 'intense'. « …Ah quel enfer! » il lança ses mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. « Maka … » appela t'il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

Seul le silence lui répondit. « Maka ? » Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et frappa à la porte mais il n'eu aucune réponse. En bas, le petit déjeuner préparé pour une personne était sur la table. _Elle est allée à l'école sans moi. _Avec un juron, il se précipita à l'école espérant la rattraper en chemin.

En cours, elle l'ignora toute la journée. Peu importe combien de tentatives il essaya, elle ne le regardait même pas. Les cours ont finis, infructueusement pour lui car il n'arriva pas à se faire pardonner de Maka. Tout le monde sorti précipitamment de la classe. Même Black Star et Death The Kid - après avoir senti la tension dans l'air, l'ont quitté doucement. « Oy, Maka … » Soul l'appela alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux parvenus prés de la porte.

« "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ca devient agaçant. » Elle lui tournait le dos mais il senti sa douleur dans ses mots.

« Je suis … désolé de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière … » commença-t-il maladroitement tandis qu'il regardait son dos fixement.

« Ne le soit pas. Il est clair que je ne t'intéresse plus en tout cas, alors … » elle était sur le point de s'écarter, seulement Soul …

_D'où lui était venue une idée pareille?!_ Il aurait voulut crier. _Elle a cru que je devenais fatigué d'elle ?! _« Ne t'en vas pas en décidant de ces choses toute seule. Juste à cause ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière … »

« Ce n'était pas seulement la nuit dernière, Soul. Tu croies que je n'aie pas remarqué ? Tu es toujours le premier à mettre un terme à nos baisers comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dis-le s'il te-plaît » lui cria-t-elle sans le regarder tandis que les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage.

C'était vrai. Il était toujours celui s'éloignait le premier mais c'était parce qu'il en arrivait à 'ce moment' donc il DEVAIT s'arrêter. Cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre dire qu'elle croyait qu'il trichait avec elle comme son papa l'avait si souvent fait. « Je ne me suis pas lassé de toi et se qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas de la triche! »

« Alors, dis-moi pourquoi, Soul ? Pourquoi as tu voulu que j'arrête de t'embrasser ? » Maka attendit pendant quelques instant espérant une réponse qui ne venait pas. « Pourquoi ne mettrions nous pas juste fin à tout ça … » sa main serra la poignée.

Soul glissa son bras autour de sa taille et attrapa sa main qui tenait le bouton. « Ma…ka … » il enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Tu es une idiote. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'embrasser uniquement parce que si tu ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais perdu mon air cool » il avait l'impression que tout son sang s'était rassemblé à son visage mais il s'en fichait. Inhalant son odeur, Soul l'a serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Maka senti la chaleur lui monter au visage maintenant que son petit ami avait avoué. Elle se fit la réflexion stupide que soit Soul était amoureux d'elle soit il trichait. Heureusement, elle savait comment connaitre la vérité avec lui. Doucement, elle détacha de ses bras, se retournant pour observer ses yeux qui ne mentaient jamais.

« Depuis quand es tu un gentleman de toute façon ? » a-t-elle dit avec un sourire tandis qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras.

« Être un gentleman est…cool » le soulagement inonda ses traits quand il la vit sourire. Sans hésitation, il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui. « Mais cette fois … je suis vraiment sur le point de perdre mon sang froid » il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes; tous deux conscients de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

La cloche scolaire résonna dans les couloirs vides indiquant la fermeture de l'académie. Tandis que leurs gémissements étaient contenus entre les murs de la salle de classe.

Maka se retrouva sur la table de l'enseignant pendant que Soul l'embrassait voracement. Ses mains ont caressé son dos à travers sa chemise alors qu'il envoyait voler au loin sa raison. Ses hanches se retrouvant entre ses jambes ouvertes, il commença à se frotter contre elle. « Soul » gémit-elle alors qu'elle sentait son désir contre sa féminité.

De sa langue il absorba ses cris. Un gémissement échappa à ses lèvres quand il sentit que son maitre se pressait contre lui impatiemment. « Maka », chuchota-t-il ainsi près de son oreille de ses lèvres chaudes.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme la fit haleter, puis ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il suçota le lobe de son oreille tandis que ses mains caressaient son ventre pour remonter lentement et finirent par lui enlever sa chemise.

« Humm … Soul » murmurât-elle tandis que ses paumes se posaient sur ses seins et commencèrent à les caresser tendrement. Ses lèvres glissèrent de son cou aux barrières de son soutien-gorge. Pour plaisanter, il laissa sa langue serpenter sur sa peau autour du tissu.

« Soul » la sensation de sa langue sur sa peau était de l'explosif. La chaleur entre ses cuisses était devenue insupportable et elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes se pressant encore plus contre la dure expression du désir de son compagnon. La sueur lui coula dans le dos tandis qu'il luttait contre son envie d'en finir maintenant. Impatiemment, il lui arracha son soutien-gorge et lui suça un téton devenu dur pendant qu'il caressait l'autre.

Il retira sa chemise, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses muscles tressaillirent à ce contact furtif et cela suffit à rendre encore plus inconfortable son pantalon déjà bien trop serré. « Maka … » il avait repris le chemin vers ses lèvres tandis que sa main voyageait plus bas vers l'humidité grandissante de son intimité.

Son corps entier se cambra brusquement au contact de ses doigts sur sa féminité. « SOUL! » elle ne pouvait pas dire à quel moment il avait enlevé ses sous-vêtements tant elle était submergée par les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Soul lécha ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'a sentait si mouillé contre ses doigts. Le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lançait fit fondre ses dernières réticences. L'instant d'après, sa langue remplaçait ses doigts sur le petit bouton de chair si sensible de la jeune femme.

« Non, Soul, c'est…AHHH! » son corps lui fit délicieusement mal tandis qu'il insérait doucement un doigt en elle. Elle agita sa tête de droite à gauche quand il imprima à son doigt des mouvements de va et viens. « Non, Soul attend!" Essaya-t-elle de dire mais les mots semblaient s'envoler à chaque mouvement de ses doigts « S…Soul!!! » sa vision se troubla tandis qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme.

« Maka … » il l'embrassa tendrement au début puis ils s'engagèrent dans un échange passionné. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche tandis que son sexe se pressait contre l'entrée du sien. Elle ouvrit les lèvres et il pénétra aussi lentement de sa langue que de sa … dure expression de désir dans son intimité.

« Tu es…tu es si gros » murmurât-elle quand il fut entièrement en elle. Soul resta immobile quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. « Tu dis des choses des plus agréables » lui chuchota-t-il de façon séduisante à son oreille juste au moment où il commença ses mouvement de va et viens en elle.

Leur gémissement et halètements se rejoignaient à chaque pénétration. Maka était accroché à lui tandis qu'elle sentait en elle des vagues de plus en plus puissante de plaisir qui menaçait de l'emmener au bord de la folie. Soul l'a tenait par les jambes à autour de ses genoux et avait augmenté la cadence, faisant voler en éclat le rythme qui fracassa leur raison.

« Soul » Maka eu l'impression d'être submergée par la dernière vague de plaisir qui la laissa toute resserrée autour du membre battant de son amant. « Maka! » il se répandit elle dans un dernier mouvement de bassin.

« Dis-moi encore une fois d'arrêter de t'embrasser …" lui dit son maitre alors qu'ils étaient encore enfermés dans leur double étreinte. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour examiner ses yeux… Elle sur son visage un petit sourire satisfait, il lui dit alors « Donc je ne vais pas …" ». Elle l'attira à elle pour un assez long baiser sensuel qui les relance dans un autre rond de passion et d'engourdissement d'esprit.

* * *

_**Si vous avez aimé, veuillez laisser vos reviews à l'auteure de cette histoire (en anglais). Si jamais vous préférer les laisser en français ici, je les traduirait et lui transmettrait avec plaisir.**_

_**Matanaa !**_


End file.
